Sanada Clan Skill: Ten Shitai (Celestial Body)
Sanada Clan Skill: Ten Shitai (Celestial Body) ''' Throughout decades, the '''Sanada Clan members have always kept low profile when it came to their abilities lest their inherent and inborn abilities should be coveted by power obsessed maniacs. A natural trait of the Sanada clansmen is their quasi-perfect physique and divine beauty. Aesthetically speaking, it is almost impossible to compare with the appearance of the bodies possessed by Sanada’s, refined facial contours and heavenly corporeal envelopes being only a few examples. However, one should not be mistaken; the superior physique of the Sanada is not only for show. Their family’s genetic structure ensures that their bodies never gain an ounce of excess fat which would hinder or slow down their movements. In other words, the Sanada never gain unnecessary weight. Instead, their metabolism is such that the unused fats are not stored but immediately transformed into energy which immediately diffuses in their energy circulatory system. Their svelte form promotes agile, graceful and rapid movements over more powerful and destructive methods. It is also noted that Sanada are usually very tall. Other than these inherent passive this ‘Celestial Body’ is only the foundation for a spectrum of other abilities. The various skills of the Sanada Ichizoku take their source from this special bodily frame which readily responds to variations of ki. Stage 1: ''' '''Base of Bloodline Abilities: Saibou Soujuu (Cell Manipulation) Requirements: Celestial Body The primary ability of the Sanada Clan, directly derived from the unique nature of the Sanada clansmen’s Celestial Body technique, enables them to freely control and manipulate their own cells at molecular level, altering, destroying and recreating cells or even creating new ones at will. The Cell Manipulation is a mandatory prerequisite for a series of techniques available to the Sanada. Saibou Shinka: Saibou Katame (Cell Evolution: Cell Hardening) ''' Requirements: Cell Manipulation The Celestial Body of the Sanada’s is very sensitive to ki variations and therefore reacts accordingly when exposed to these changes in energy flux. By constantly emitting ki, the user can harden his cells (dermis, flesh and bones) to an extent, making him more resistant to melee attacks. The Cell Hardening ability is also a sine qua non for other skills. '''Stage 2 Techniques: Saibou Shinka: Buki Fo-ji (Cell Evolution: Weapon Forge) Requirements: Cell Manipulation, Cell Hardening Description: Altering the consistency of the cells in his arm, the user shapes it into a sharp weapon. Then the cells are packed closely to increase the density of the ‘blade’ and are hardened using ki, making the ‘cutting arm’ more than a match for regular metal weapons. The fingers can be also shaped like pointed spikes capable of piercing. It should be noted that since the existing cells only are altered, the volume of the weapon formed can only be equal to that of the existing body part. Of course, the weapon can be extended but its thickness will obviously be reduced. Abilities: Koudo Seppan no Saibou (Enhanced Cell Division) ''' Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Manipulation The Celestial Body of the '''Sanada Clan possesses a unique and improved cell division mechanism which carries several advantages with it. Generally, during the normal process of mitosis, a parent cell will split into two identical daughter cells, having the same characteristics of the parent cell. These daughter cells can eventually split to form grand daughter cells and so on. However, the Enhanced Cell Division Mechanism occurs differently in the Sanada’s Celestial Body. In the case of Sanada clansmen, the parent cell divides into four daughter cells instead of just two. This abnormality dramatically increases the rate of cell division and thus greatly promotes the accelerated formation of new cells. Enhanced Cell Division Mechanism requires is essentially a passive ability, the Sanada being able to use it at will. Stage 3 Abilities: Tisshu Hensei (Tissue Formation) ''' Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Manipulation, Enhanced Cell Division Probably the '''Sanada ability with the most practical uses, the Tissue Formation grants the Sanada clansman a scope of useful skills, techniques and abilities. Indeed, it allows the user to use the cells available, fuse them to eventually create new tissues which can in turn be transformed into weapons, organs or additional limbs. Techniques: Saibou Shinka: Ten Boushi (Cell Evolution: Celestial Eye) ' Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Manipulation, Enhanced Cell Division, Tissue Formation Description: Using his cell manipulation abilities, the user is able to recreate the structure of an eye and is able to connect it to his brain by forming new nerve cells. The eye can be formed anywhere on the body, wherever the user thinks it is most suitable. For instance, the angle of vision can be increased by creating on the back of the head. '''Saibou Shinka: Ten Eda (Cell Evolution: Celestial Limb) ' Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Manipulation, Enhanced Cell Division, Tissue Formation Description: Using his cell manipulation abilities, the user is able to recreate the structure of any limb. By creating new nerve cells and connecting the limb to his brain, he is able to control the new body parts to give him an edge in battle. The additional member can be projected from any part of the body, allowing a range of possibilities to the user. A maximum of 4 limbs can be created, depending on level of the user. The more limbs are extended, the more fatigued the user will be and therefore the least time, he will be able to sustain them. 'Saibou Shinka: Shinsei (Cell Evolution: Rebirth) ' Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Manipulation, Enhanced Cell Division, Tissue Formation Description: Derived directly from the Enhanced Cell Division, this ability enables mild self regeneration. Since the cell division process of the Sanada’s Celestial Body is much faster than in a normal corporeal envelope, Tissue Formation allows the clansmen to heal slight wounds and cuts on his body by using this technique. Of course, deep wounds cannot be closed using this skill. Once activated, this technique becomes like a passive skill, slowly consuming energy each time healing occurs. '''Stage 4 Techniques: Saibou Shinka: Ten Buki Fo-ji (Cell Evolution: Celestial Weapon Forge) ' Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Manipulation, Enhanced Cell Division, Tissue Formation Description: An advanced form of the initial Cell Evolution technique, this technique makes use of the Enhanced Cell Division and Tissue Formation abilities to make the weapons a more potent threat to the enemies. Altering the consistency of the cells in his arm, the user shapes it into a sharp weapon. Then the cells are packed closely to increase the density of the ‘blade’ and are hardened using ki, making the ‘cutting arm’ more than a match for regular metal weapons. The fingers only can be also shaped like pointed spikes capable of piercing through tough materials like wood. This time, since the cells used to ‘forge’ the weapons are constantly created and replaced, the user can extend the weapon without reducing its thickness. The spikes formed from the fingers can either become spear like structures capable of impaling the enemy or can even be detached completely to be used as projectiles like kunais. This also means weapons of any size can be formed from the hands – sword, axe, spear, neck cleaver, etc… The more weapons are made, the more cells are required and therefore the more energy is used up. '''Saibou Shinka: Ten Hane (Cell Evolution: Celestial Wings) ' Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Manipulation, Enhanced Cell Division, Tissue Formation Description: Using his cell manipulation abilities, the user is able to create a wing-like membrane protruding from his back and enabling flight (more like gliding) for a limited time. The wings can even be toughened using the Cell Hardening ability to block normal melee attacks. '''Stage 5 S''' 'aibou Shinka: Ten Kongou Yoroi (Cell Evolution: Celestial Diamond Armour) ' Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Manipulation, Enhanced Cell Division, Tissue Formation, Cell Hardening Description: The human cells are known to be organic and are therefore essentially made up of carbon. Using that fact coupled with their ability to create new cells, the '''Sanada have come up with a defensive structure to protect them from attacks. After forming a new layer of cells around their dermis (whole body or only separate body parts), the clansmen uses ki to make the carbon evolve from its most simple state to the macromolecular structure of diamond, dramatically toughening the cellular armor and making it a powerful defense. Saibou ' '''Shinka: Ten Shinsei (Cell Evolution: Celestial Rebirth) ' Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Manipulation, Enhanced Cell Division, Tissue Formation Description: Derived directly from the Enhanced Cell Division, this ability enables amazing self regeneration. Since the cell division process of the Sanada’s Celestial Body is much faster than in a normal corporeal envelope, Tissue Formation allows the clansmen to heal injuries on his body by using this technique. The Celestial Rebirth is capable of mending deeper wounds than the normal Rebirth ability. Requiring more energy to activate, this technique is like passive skill during battle, slowly consuming energy each time healing occurs. '''Stage 6 Saibou Toukai (Cell Destruction) ''' Requirements: Celestial Body + All other Abilities Description: The unique bloodline of the '''Sanada Clan is one of the most prized abilities in the eyes of experienced spies and assassins. Precise molecular control usually enables the user to alter the physical state of his cells using cell manipulation but the effect can only be sustained for a few seconds allowing just about time to use techniques. However, using Cell Destruction allows the user to transcend these limits. The clansmen is thus able maintain his cells in a state other than the solid one for more than a few seconds. Such an ability can be extremely useful for spying, infiltration and assassination purposes since they ensure stealth and easy retreat. Besides, a Sanada in this form can fuse with his allies and ‘rest’ until he is ready for battle again. Techniques: Nikutai no Yuugou (Body Fusion) Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Manipulation, Cell Destruction Description: A special assassination ability, which allows the user to fuse his body to that of another individual. An advanced clansman using this technique is able to freely create and destroy the cells and proteins which comprise his opponent's tissue. The user also has the ability to extend his appendages from anywhere on the person's body. However, any major self inflicted wounds caused by his opponent will also affect the user's original body. Mei Kakawari (Parasitic Relation) Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Destruction Description: Using the special ability to control their body at molecular level, the Sanada are able to fuse with other people (just like in the case of the Body Fusion). However, instead of destroying the cells of the person, the ninja will ‘feed’ on his host’s ki to replenish his own. Gokei Kakawari (Saprophytic Relation) Requirements: Celestial Body, Cell Destruction, Rebirth/Celestial Rebirth Description: Using the special ability to control their body at molecular level, the Sanada are able to fuse with other people (just like in the case of the Body Fusion). Although it looks similar to the Parasitic Relation, this technique is mainly a healing jutsu. While fused with an ally’s body cells, the Sanada will use the host’s ki as usual but instead of claiming it as his own, he will use it to heal the wounds of the person basing himself on the same principle as the Rebirth and Celestial Rebirth techniques. Category:Clan Category:Sanada Clan